The Untitled Karakura High Project
by such-a-wolf
Summary: Maybe i should have gone trick or treating instead of hosting a wild Halloween party, that set off a whole string of unplanned events... AU IchiRuki HitsuKarin
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first story i publish so if you happen to read it i would be thankful if you also write a review to let me know what you think. (:**_

* * *

_**Karin's POV**_

So tomorrow is Halloween and it's also a Saturday but that's not all, my insane goat face father is going out of town on a conference. IT'S A FREAKING TRIPLE CELEBRATION. No school, no parent and I get to dress up scary as shit and creep out little children while getting candy. How cool is that. Of course Yuzu would probably say I am a really mean person for scaring the children but it's really fun and that's what Halloween's all about. I have to confess now- Halloween is my favorite holiday. So I am indeed pretty stocked about this weekend. Right now we are sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast (yum, pancakes. Gotta love my sister), dad is lecturing Ichigo about being the protector of the family home this weekend and all about responsibility. Naturally my brother is scowling at goat face's lecture. Yuzu is happily humming in the chair next to me.

"Hey Karin." she turns to me smiling. „What do you think? The pirate costume or the fairy one?"

I am about to answer but goat face interferes jumping from his chair and coming to squash both me and Yuzu in bear hug, thus causing my temporary inability to breathe.

"MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS, oh, how you have grown. ASKING EACH OTHER FOR FASHION TIPS." The old man whines and I almost lose my hearing too." MASAKI, DO YOU HEAR THIS. Yuzu should be fairy, don't you think my love?" he starts tearing up sappily and takes mom's photo from the shelf, now hugging the photo frame." You agree Karin, don't you? A FAIRY IT IS!"

Well to be fair it doesn't sound like he's really asking me since apparently it's already decided. Even Yuzu is starting to tear up and is nodding her head in agreement. And I kind of thought the pirate costume would be cooler. But "A FAIRY IT IS".

Ichigo stands up from the table, snatches the photo from the sobbing idiot and puts it back to its place. After that he kicks dad.

"Get yourself together. I really hope you don't embarrass yourself like that at the conference." He tells him looking very irritated (because dad's ridiculous behavior is irritating) and adds." By the way, shouldn't you be going already?"

Dad calms himself down (not to be fooled, that doesn't mean he isn't acting crazy-he always is.) and praises Ichigo about being thoughtful. Yeah, right. He just wants to get rid of the old man.

We all walk dad to the door where he picks up his suitcase and turns around to look at us like he's not going to see us for years.

"I will miss you, my children." He starts with a sigh but then grins widely and continues." Eh, don't I know what it's like to be a teenager. Ichigo don't be too reckless. You know set an example for your sisters. But you know if you find yourself a nice gal to become your girlfriend that would be nice. Aren't you just so tired of the bachelor life? Eh? Eh?" He winks at Ichigo and pokes him in the ribs.

My brother looks like he's about to punch dad in the face.

"Goat face, I'm only seventeen MY BACHELOR LIFE JUST BEGAN!" he yells, his eyebrows twitching furiously and practically shoves dad out the door. Yuzu and I wave goodbye at him just as he's getting sappy again but luckily Ichigo slams the door in his face.

Woohoo. The awesome weekend has just begun! Well, not quite yet because I have to go to school today. Speaking of which, I am going to be late.

* * *

_**Rukia's POV **_

"Rukia-chaaan!" My eyes pop open in surprise just to find Inoue flying straight towards my face. The only peaceful time I get to create my Chappy masterpieces is gone. Now one of his ears is bigger than the other. "I swear Orihime, one day I'm going to kill you!"

"Sorry!" she says with a big smile on her face as she sits down next to me. "Want some sushi with ice-cream and red bean paste?"

"Uhhh, no thanks, I had a big breakfast." Actually I am pretty hungry, but I don't really want to risk with Inoue's food experiments. God, I hope she doesn't get to cook for other people, let alone become an actual cook. Her meals are like radioactive mixtures, ready to corrode your entrails or explode in your face.

"What a pity, it tastes great!" she says and then gushes "Oh, I almost forgot! I have great news!" Nothing good happens after I see this overexcited look of hers. "I'm sure you do." I reply sarcastically and impassively, as I try to fix Chappy's ear.

"Ichigo's throwing a party for Halloween! We definitely must go!" And there it goes, another of Orihime's "great" ideas. It looks like my lovely bunny has to wait, so I put down the pencil. "Am I supposed to be agitated about your beloved carrot boy's so-called party?"

"Yes, of course! Please, I need a wing girl desperately!" And she narrows her begging eyes at me. Okay, I don't want her to cry and cause a massive flood, so I must come up with an excuse. I'm definitely not going to this crappy party, especially when it includes that orange alien guy. "I don't want to disappoint you, but this just ain't gonna happen. I'm not invited." I say and make a sad face.

"That's not a problem! I am! And therefore, you will be my plus 1!" she exclaims smiling. "You have to do this for me!" she adds with the puppy dog face.

"Okay, fine. But you owe me." I know I'll regret this later, I always do. "And why do you like him anyway?"

Inoue immediately beams. "He's so popular and cool and good-looking and I love his hair!"  
I instinctively roll my eyes. She loves his hair? The cool, popular guy with the carrot hair… this just doesn't seem right. From what I see, his looks are nothing special and his personality is awful. I just don't understand this girl. I suddenly realize she is still talking about how awesome Ichigo is, so I decide to stop her before she dehydrates herself.

"Okay, I got the idea. Now I think I'm going to finish my artwork, so see you later Orihime" I pick up my stuff and lightly slip away as she waves at me still with that goofy smile on her face.

* * *

_**Karin's POV**_

I run across the soccer pitch, score a goal leading my team to victory and practice is done for today. I feel a lot better after playing some soccer to revive myself from dissecting a frog in biology class which was an excruciating experience. I do not want to see any dead animal's insides ever again. Correction I do not want to see any insides. Period.

I am kicking my ball towards the bleachers where I've left all my stuff when suddenly someone's foot lands on top of it. I look up to see who it might be and I am definitely pleased with who I see. There standing in all his hotness is Hitsugaya Toshirou. He is looking right at me with his piercing emerald eyes. Every teenage girl's dream. My heart immediately speeds up. Now if it isn't obvious I have a little crush on Toshirou. Nothing serious really, just some silly crush I've had since I was a freshman. I smile at him when I reach him and I retrieve my ball from under his foot.

"Hi, Toshirou" I say politely trying not to ogle him which is hard considering he looks great.

"Hey" comes his reply accompanied with a nod. He looks sort of gloomy now that he's right in front of me. I inspect his face for a second and then I ask him if something's wrong. And if it is I should do something to lift his mood. Maybe a little kiss would make it all better.

"Not really" he answers and then smiles playfully at me. "I just thought it would be fun to kick your ass at soccer. I haven't done that in a while."

He looks so sexy when he says that and for a moment I let the comment about kicking my ass pass by me. Then I come to my senses and grin back, raising my eyebrow at him and replying:

"Kick my ass, aren't you cocky? I have improved a lot, you know? I am now team captain."

I am team captain and there's a reason why cause I am an exceptional soccer player. Toshirou might have beaten me a couple of times but that was a long time ago (khm-last year). I kick the ball at him and he swiftly catches it with his foot.

"You're the team captain? God, your team must really suck." He says with a smirk forming on his face.

Huh, now that's outrageous. I am totally about to show him who sucks (and just a hint-that would be him) but then I hear a load squeal closely followed by Hinamori jumping on Toshirou's back and kissing his neck… Slut! I had completely forgotten about her existence and there she is now. I try not to make a face while she is throwing herself all over him, flaunting IT in my face. IT being their –urgh I'm just gonna say it- relationship. Yep, she's his girlfriend.

"Hi, Karin" she says to me with a way too sweet tone, that makes me want to rip her hair out. I don't tough. Instead I answer appropriately with a huge smile on my face:

"Hello, Hinamori! How have you been?"

"Great. But how about you? I heard that you got rejected by the captain of the basketball team?" she replies with mock pity now leaning on Toshirou's shoulder. At least she's not on his back anymore. Also he looks like he's trying to shrug her off him which is splendid if you ask me.

"Oh, there's no such thing. It was the other way around." I say laughing like I'm the queen of England. And by the way it really was the other way around. Her source is really inaccurate.

Before she could say anything else my brother and Renji show up around the corner, Renji yelling loudly in greeting. In a second they're already in front us. One thing I forgot to mention Hitsugaya is also one of my brother's best friends.

"Come on, Hitsugaya. We have to go to that karaoke bar with Keigo, remember?" Renji grunts with Ichigo scowling next to him. Understandable because Keigo annoys the hell out of everybody and they were probably forced to go to karaoke.

"Can't we just kill Keigo and throw him in the ocean for the sharks to eat? Though they might not want him." Toshirou says with a scowl of his own.

"Unfortunately no." my brother replies." So let's just get this over with."

Hinamori pecks Toshirou on the cheek and runs towards the exit of the pitch. The boys also turn to leave waving their goodbyes.

"Bye Karin. See you at the party tomorrow." says Toshirou.

Now wait. What party? I was gonna eat candy tomorrow. Noticing my confused look my brother informs me matter-of-factly:

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We're throwing a party for Halloween since dad is gone."

So I am not trick or treating tomorrow, I am hosting a party instead. I have such great siblings who neglect to tell me that till the day before the party.

* * *

**_Ichigo's POV_**

Keigo is singing his freaking heart out at the stage deafening all of the customers. Of course I should have seen this coming since he suggested we came here in the first place but God, he is awful. Next to me Renji is stuffing his ears with pieces of a napkin. He looks ridiculous but if it helps isolate that idiot's cat screeching I should try it out. So I take what's left of the napkin and put it in my ears. Hitsugaya comes back with the drinks and when he notices our appearance he starts smirking maliciously. That bastard. I am about to throw my deadliest glare at him but that's when I hear a giggle behind me. I turn to see Orihime with that chick Rukia, whose face expression resembles Hitsugaya's a lot. I quickly pull out my improvised earplugs.

"Good evening, Kurosaki-kun!" greets Orihime as cheerfully as ever with a blush on her face.

"Hey, Orihime. What are you doing here?" I greet back with a smile of my own. She looks like she's about to faint. I tend to have that effect on girls.

"Well Keigo invited us to hear him sing." She replies." But he doesn't seem to be really good at it."She adds with a sad expression.

Yeah, try terrible. I laugh and invite her and Rukia to join us, winking at them. Orihime excitedly takes a seat right next to me but her friend snorts skeptically. That isn't an adequate reaction she's being asked to join a few of Karakura High's finest.

"Everything ok, Rukia?" I ask with my most cunning smile on, but she just overlooks it raising an eyebrow at me and says:

"I think I need a drink."

And she heads for the bar. How can she not find me attractive? There's something very wrong with the universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Karin's POV_**

The party is supposed to start soon. I am almost finished with getting ready. My costume consists of a plain white dress with red paint sprayed all over it to imitate blood, black boots and a scissor-like necklace. Originally I was supposed to carry around a hatchet with my costume but that fell out of the plan along with trick or treating. Right now I am inspecting my reflexion in the mirror to see if something is missing. It is. I should apply some make-up, it is necessary for psycho killer. So I put on some black eyeliner and red lipstick. Good, now I am much more believable killer chick.

Yuzu storms into the room twirling around in her purple fairy costume with pink butterfly wings on it.

"How do I look, Karin?" She asks excitedly.

She looks like she saves kitties and creates rainbows with her magical powers so I guess dad was right when he said the fairy costume would suit her.

"Great!" I exclaim smiling. My sister squeals and hugs me. She is such a bundle of positive energy that she's even infecting me with it. Besides I am sort of excited about the party. Especially since Hitsugaya is coming and I don't pass up a chance to hang out with his abs. I am so glad goat face decided to go on a conference and leave the house to us to turn into a party palace.

"I better go downstairs and take care of the snacks." Says Yuzu as she leaves the room. I steal one last glance at the mirror before following her out the door in time to hear the doorbell downstairs ringing.

* * *

**_Rukia's POV_**

Well, at first I wasn't really into this, but let's face it, Halloween is the only time in the year when I get to dress in my awesome Chappy costume! Too bad there isn't a costume contest, I'm pretty sure I would win this thing… I mean, come on, who doesn't like fluffy cute rabbits?

I'm supposed to meet Orihime at the candy store which is only one cross-street away from Ichigo's place. As I walk down the street I see her coming out of the store with a plastic bag, full of candy, of course. I don't get it, aren't you supposed to knock on people's doors and ask for candy instead of buying some? I shouldn't be surprised; this is Inoue we're talking about here.

So I reach her, finally, and now I can see she's dressed like a nurse, more like a lewd nurse actually. The so-called costume is so tight, I'm afraid she'll blow up any second now. Well I take my chances and poke her on the shoulder.

"May I help you…Sir?" she says as she turns around to face me. And seriously what's with the mini nurse hat? It looks ridiculous even for Halloween.

"Really, Inoue, really? How many people you know, that would've dressed like Chappy?" I look at her as I raise an eyebrow, while I lift Chappy's ears off my face.

"Rukia-chan! How silly of me!" she chirps as excited as always. "You've picked a really… big costume, how aren't you getting lost in it? It's nice though." She adds still smiling.

Well, she has a little face on her make up, but who am I, with my enormous costume, to talk?

"Gee, thanks. You know, you don't have to be half naked to impress that jackass." I say as we head down to Kurosaki's.

"Well it's a bit sexier than I thought, but its Halloween. Besides I have to try my best to catch Ichigo's eye!" she giggles.

Seriously? What's wrong with her head?

"Whatever you say." I reply, in profound indifference. "Now give me some candy!" I say with enthusiasm as I reach for the colorful chocolates. I stuff my mouth with delicious sweetness, so I can barely talk.

And here we are, at the front door. Orihime is blushing like hell, so she looks like a porcelain doll with tomato red cheeks. She impatiently rings the bell as I chew my candy happily.

It is only a matter of seconds until the mandarin opens the door. His costume is a gangster I think. He has a bowler hat and he wears one of those 'gangsta' suits. It could've looked sort of classy if it wasn't on him.

"Welcome!" He smiles widely. "Nice costume, Inoue." He says as he winks at her. Consequently she melts. Then he looks at me. I can't understand why but he seems a little shocked.

"Am I that scary? Cause, you know, rabbits are pretty evil creatures." I break the silence, grinning.

"Not really. I've just been trying to figure out, what the hell is that thing you're wearing, but it's okay, on Halloween we should look scary and creepy." He grins and invites us in. "Weirdo." He whispers to himself as he's turning.

"I'm not deaf yet, just so you know." I say in reply whereupon he laughs.

* * *

**_Karin's POV_**

The party is definitely happening right now. Our house is crowded and Yuzu's concern that we're gonna run out of snacks is growing. Personally I don't think that people are going to be rattled by the lack of snacks as long as there's alcohol and let me tell you we have enough of that to swim in.

From my place on the couch, where I am peacefully sipping a drink after finally slipping away from that stupid basketball captain (HE JUST CAN'T TAKE A HINT), I can see a girl in a playboy bunny costume throwing up in the roses in the back yard. Dad would flip if he sees the flowers like that so someone should clean that up before he returns. I'm not dying to do it tough. I guess it's never too early in the evening to get so drunk you have to upchuck in some poor random bush.

Slutty bunny stands up coming out of the bushes. She looks familiar but that could be because there are like three or four other playboy bunnies here tonight. Shocker, I know, it is, after all, such a creative look for a teenage girl on Halloween. There is a kind of original take of the rabbit disguise, a little while ago I saw this girl in a huge fluffy Chappy costume. She looked like a mascot for Easter but still better than the teenage whore attire.

Anyways, the barfing rabbit from the back yard is coming into the light of the living room lamp and I can finally see who she actually is. It's Hinamori, wiping her mouth with the curtain (cleaning up the house tomorrow won't be easy) she comes in through the sliding doors with mascara running down her face. The whole view is really disgusting. She notices me (bummer) and flops down on the couch next to me, sobbing uncontrollably. Great…I hope she's not expecting me to console her, whatever she's crying about. Wait, what is she crying about?

"Shirou dumped me." She cries leaning on my shoulder answering my unasked question.

"What?" I respond with apparent surprise. They've been dating for a year and I was beginning to think that they are never going to break up.

"This morning, he said he wasn't sure what he felt anymore and that he didn't like the person I have become." She explains while I pick up a tissue from the coffee table and hand it over to her. She blows her nose and informs me she wants to go home.

"Sure, Hinamori" I say getting her on her feet. „But you shouldn't leave alone"

I look around the room for some help and I spot Keigo with his ridiculous mummy costume which is actually just toilet paper that he wrapped around himself.

"Keigo!" I call him over. „Take Hinamori home, will you? She isn't feeling all too well." I say shoving her in his arms.

He looks startled for a second but then he catches Hinamori under her arm and leaves out the door smiling widely and explaining how he was the perfect gentleman. Meanwhile Hinamori continues to wipe her face with pieces of Keigo's costume.

* * *

**_Orihime's POV_**

I can't see my 'strawberry 'Al Capone' and I'm going to have a nervous breakdown! How did he get out of my sight? Maybe I let him slip when that weird Poseidon guy with the scanty robe and the trident showed up. I was complaining to Rukia about all the slutty girls around Kurosaki-kun, when that creeper, with his hairy legs, interrupted us and started to chatter about some abandoned house where he wanted to take us, "It'll be such a thrill!" he said. The only thrill I need Is here somewhere, probably fallen in the clutches of the lascivious bunnies!

Well, at his second sentence Rukia got bored and went for a refill, so now I'm alone in the mission to find my potential boyfriend. I've made such efforts for this look; it'll be a total waste if I don't get to him. Maybe I should've just baked him a pumpkin pie! Actually, that's a great idea! As they say "The way to man's heart is through his stomach"! So I head to the kitchen, noticing Keigo and a devastated Hinamori leaving. Wow, she looks hideous with no make-up.

Anyway I finally get to the kitchen, just to find Ishida, Harry Potter to be precise, who is ravaging the fridge, holding a giant jar.

"Ishida, what the hell are you eating?" I ask slightly annoyed and startle him, but he recovers quickly.

"Strawberry jam. Want some?" He says with the same poker face.

"I think I'll pass." I reply as I look around the room. It's a total mess and I'm starting to doubt if I will be able to cook anything. Then it downs on me!

"But I could really use your help!" I add and I give Ishida a big shiny smile.

"With what?" he looks at me surprised. He's wearing big round glasses, so his eyes look like they're gonna pop out any moment.

Then I explain everything and he agrees. We hollow out one big pumpkin which was part of the decoration earlier, while I'm thinking of extra ingredients. Some chilly will be good! I decide to rummage the fridge and the cupboards to see if I'll find something for my creation, which will make Ichigo's tongue jump happily in his mouth (and maybe mine).

After we're done with the mixture, I realize I need a baking dish. Ishida finds a round white one that might work. He looks at me suspiciously as I put the pie into the oven, but I think it'll be finger licking tasty! One day I'm going to be a well-known chef I'm sure.

"Now can we have a snack?" Ishida asks with his specific puppy dog face. I nod and we leave my precious pie to bake properly.

* * *

**_Ichigo's POV_**

The view that has unleashed before my eyes is pretty weird. Currently the giant rabbit Rukia (Chappy as she clarified for me) is patting the policeman Hitsugaya on the back sympathetically and offering him a bottle of vodka to make everything better. Rukia is very drunk by now. She started off pouring herself drinks and then went on to getting her own bottle witch I tried to pry out of her fluffy hands but failed. She slipped away from Orihime and me in the beginning of the night but since Orihime was starting to become a little clingy and rather too talkative for my liking I left as well and quickly stumbled on to Rukia.

Now for the Hitsugaya part of the scenery-he showed up late to the party and joined me and Rukia at a drinking game. In the process of the game he announced he had dumped Hinamori this morning. At least that explained why he was so grumpy. Though if you ask me it was about time he dumped her, she had become kind of a bitch and I don't understand how he didn't get bored earlier with a relationship that long. He should try my life philosophy of not sticking with a girl for more than two weeks which is working perfectly. However Rukia took it upon herself to act as his personal therapist.

So that's why she's shoving the bottle of vodka in his face. He takes it and drinks as Rukia cheers then he passes the bottle to me. Eh, what the hell, I can hold my liqueur unlike some other people. But I have to admit that Rukia is so much fun when she's drunk not to mention she's pretty cute. Then again I think she's always cute.

"I think I need some air" Hitsugaya sighs and heads for the door to the backyard.

"How about you" I turn to Rukia smiling. "Done with the drinking? I don't want you passing out."

"You're probably right." She nods her head in agreement and smiles back at me which I don't think she would do if she was sober. „I am getting really sleepy." She leans her head on the kitchen counter.

I look at her falling asleep on the table peacefully and try to enjoy the time I have before she starts snorting at me again and throwing evil glares. She does that a lot as it came to my attention this past few days. Some random person stumbles uncoordinatedly past us, trips and spills some wine on Rukia's head, leaving a stain on one of her bunny ears. She sits up abruptly and groans. I glare at the uncoordinated idiot as he tries to apologize, but noticing my expression he quickly leaves.

"He ruined my costume!" Rukia says pouting angrily. „Not to mention I was just about to fall asleep."

She looks terribly sleepy.

"Come on. You can sleep in my room; it'll be more quite there." I tell her as I help her out of her chair and lead her to the stairs.

"So you're just inviting me to sleep in your room." She eyes me cautiously.

I can't help but chuckle as I open the door to my room.

"You're such a perv." Rukia mumbles as she crashes on my bed. „I'm really tired tough."

I throw a blanket over her and I leave the room, turning the lights off on my way out.

* * *

**_Hitsugaya's POV_**

As I go out in the back yard, the chilly night air hits my face refreshingly which is just what I need considering the severe thumping in my head caused by Rukia and her vodka therapy. The sad part is I'm not even feeling that drunk; I'm just sporting a major headache. I didn't even need the therapy since I only feel relieved that I'm not with Hinamori anymore. It was right for us to split up.

I take a few steps towards the bench near the cherry tree and I notice that someone is already sitting there. It turns out to be Karin so I just collapse next to her.

"You do realize that if that is someone's blood on your dress, I'm gonna have to arrest you?" I say jokingly and she chuckles. Then we fall into silence until she breaks it:

"I heard you and Hinamori broke up. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I sigh quietly. „Things weren't going well between us. I feel … relieved."

I tell Karin what I'm really thinking because she's just the best person to tell something like that to. She's always honest and tells me exactly what I need to hear. I guess I value her opinion a lot.

"If that's how you feel then you did the right thing." She says nodding her head once to affirm her response.

"Your words of wisdom are helpful as always." I tell her while laughing a little.

"Of course they are!" Karin exclaims confidently and turns her head to smile at me.

I stare at her smile and I just have to smile back. A mosquito flies by and she wrinkles her nose in the cutest way and waves her hands in front of her face to scare away the insect. And then I get this urge again, the urge to kiss her. It's not the first time. Recently that's happened a couple of times. I think that's one of the reasons why I and Hinamori didn't work out. But now I am not with Hinamori anymore. I can kiss Karin if I want to. But then I again Ichigo would slaughter me if he finds out.

"Do I have something on my face?" Karin asks curiously, noticing that I'm staring at her.

Oh, fuck it! I'm just gonna do it. So I lean in, her eyes widen in shock and I touch her lips for a split second before…

BOOM!

We hear something exploding and we both jump away from each other.

* * *

**_Ichigo's POV_**

I descend the stairs and I notice that somebody has knocked over the umbrella holder next to the door. I go over to put it back in its place but at that moment the front door swings open only to reveal my idiot father who yells out:

"I'M BACK BABBIES!"

However I have no time to focus on the fact that goat face has appeared earlier than expected because I hear a loud BOOM followed by some smoke coming from the kitchen.

Great… As if dad wasn't a disaster enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Rukia's POV_**

_The final battle has come. Chappy is on the ring with the biggest abomination ever – the Teddy bear! They both jump at each other with their fluffy fists – it has begun. After a couple of punches the filthy bear tears Chappy's ear off and knocks him down! Then, right before my eyes, that loathsome animal starts to eat it! I shout angrily, as I run towards the bear but he throws some stuffing at me and I start choking…_

And I'm awaken by the lack of oxygen, coughing. Apparently I've almost swallowed one of Chappy's ears, hanging on my face. I really hate these ears, I better get out of this giant fluffy thing, before it kills me. I try to get up and I realize I'm not at home – I'm in Ichigo's room. Great. And my head's still dizzy. I can make best friends with that drunkard sleeping at the mall's parking lot. I wonder how long I've been asleep. Its dead silence, so I suppose the party's over. And if this is Ichigo's bed where the hell is he sleeping?

Okay, I think I should just sneak out quietly. As I try to stand up on my feet, I get tangled up in the blanket, and I end up falling off the bed. Ouch. Despite my fluffy costume, it still hurts. I can't see a thing through the big hood that covers my eyes. I manage to lift it up just to see that I'm lying next to Ichigo. It seems he's been sleeping on the floor the whole time. I'm surprised he didn't just kick me out. Other than him shifting a little in his sleep, he doesn't show any sign of being bothered by the light earthquake I just caused. According to the light that's coming through the window, it's almost dawn. Thanks to that I can see almost clearly. Even on the uncomfortable floor, that carrot-top looks like a sleeping baby. He's actually kinda cute, when he doesn't open his mouth that is. Suddenly I catch myself staring, so I decide it's better to go before he wakes up. I carefully get up on my knees and try to keep my balance. I try to crawl out of the room but while I am carefully crossing over the sleeping carrot I lose my balance and almost fall again but at the last second I manage not to, biting my lip I freeze in midair waiting to see what happens. Unfortunately Ichigo frowns and opens his eyes confronting mine. I stand still, just looking at him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he grumbles. "Why aren't you asleep?"

I realize I'm standing above him like some creepy rapist.

"I'm going home. Do I have to ask for permission?" I reply raising an eyebrow.

"What..? No!" he rolls his eyes "But you don't have to sneak up like that, you could've just waited till morning."

"Well the sun's up so technically, it is morning." I say as I get up on my feet. "And I'm going to leave now."

"Okay, fine, whatever." Ichigo says scratching his head. "Just don't let my father see you."

"Don't worry I won't." I give out a sigh and I leave the room.

I creep down the stairs, hoping nobody sees me. I look around and quietly go past the kitchen. I can't help noticing the big stain on the wall above what's left of the oven. It looks like a giant troll has puked there. Of course I've missed the massive destruction, it really isn't fair. Only a few steps away from my goal – the front door, I'm spotted.

"OOOOH! What is it that I am seeing! My son finally brought a girl home! Am I dreaming!?" yells an old man with a kerchief and an apron, waving a mop in the air. Yeah, that has to be Ichigo's dad, judging by the craziness he radiates. Before I knew it, he jumps at me and starts hugging me and chokes the life out of me. Another thought crosses my mind, how come Ichigo didn't bring any of his girls here? Oh my god his dad starts crying out of happiness… Never mind, I think I understand now.

"Oh, but where are my manners!" he exclaims and lets go of me. "I'm Isshin, Ichigo's father!" He gets my hand and starts shaking it overexcitedly.

"I'm Rukia" I reply, still shocked.

"Dad, you're scaring the poor girl. Just leave her alone before she calls the loony bin and reports you." Somebody says from behind me, I turn around, a little startled, and I see one of Ichigo's sisters frowning in the direction of her father.

"Hi, I'm Karin by the way." She turns to me letting out a small smile." And just for the record we are not all wackos in this house."

"Nonsense, Karin! Of course I am not scaring her; she's like my third daughter now." Isshin cries out shifting my attention back to him. „You've got to stay for breakfast, darling! I'm making soufflé! Well, on the barbeque because my savage son blew up the oven!" he raises his voice at that last one.

"Nah, actually I'm in a hurry… besides I always enjoy early morning walks and the weather today is just perfect for one." I give him a big smile and I head for the door.

"Oh, well I'm looking forward to seeing you again! It was nice meeting you!" he exclaims as I wave at him and leave the house.

When I close the door behind me I can finally breathe freely. I head down the street, enjoying the sun's bright rays.

* * *

I finally wake up fully rested on Monday morning, roll out of bed and start getting ready for school.

Thank god, my brother is on a business trip otherwise I would have been so grounded when I came home on Sunday morning looking like hell. Vodka is officially not my friend. If it wasn't for that devious beverage I would have never stayed the night at that strawberry-headed idiot's room and I wouldn't have had to walk home with all the other Halloween sluts on a walk of shame. Not to mention the look that the doormen sent me when I walked past him was so judgmental.

All ready for school I head down to the kitchen for breakfast. Kiyone has made pancakes and I start swallowing them whole, just then Hanatarou announces that "Miss Senna" is here. Senna hops on the chair next to me with her usual smile and says:  
"My, you've worked quite the appetite over the weekend. I guess I missed a hell of a party on Saturday."

"Well, it depends on what your definition of "a hell of a party" is." I reply, when I'm over with my breakfast and I put the empty plate in the dishwasher. "Apparently Ichigo's oven exploded because of Orihime's pie, but I missed that part. I might have drunk a little too much."

"Oh, so it was a great night" Senna says, while laughing her ass off." I have to say it's better that the oven got hurt rather that the pie poisoning someone."

I pick up my bag and push the laughing Senna towards the door. But then all of a sudden she stops giggling and turns to me with a sly smile on her face:

"But, wait, what happened after you drank too much?"

She puts her hands on her hips and looks at me expectantly.

"Well, nothing really… I just went to sleep at Ichigo's room." I rant out as I walk out the front door and I start pushing the elevator button frantically.

"Hon, ease up on that button, when the elevator comes we still have plenty of time for you to tell me all about what you did Saturday night. You live in the penthouse, remember?" Senna almost sings-along teasingly." Now when you say "sleep in Ichigo's room" was there any sleep involved in that?"

"Sexual innuendo is unnecessary." I answer, grunting, as the elevator arrives and we get in it." Sleep is all that happened and Ichigo slept on the floor."

"Well, that's lame." Senna huffs disappointedly." He's such a catch; I don't understand how you didn't just pounce on him?"

I roll my eyes at that. We walk out of the building and head to the parking lot.

"Orihime's the president of his fan club not me, remember?"

"Actually, it's that pink haired girl Riruka." Senna informs me while unlocking her car." She's totally obsessed with him in a not-so-innocent-stalker way."

"Wait, there's actually a fan club!?" I reply shocked." I was just making a joke."

"Well… he is really hot." Senna says thoughtfully and then she spins on her Louboutin heels, getting in the car.

I follow her lead still in shock of how unbelievably insane people went over that strawberry. Ok, I won't lie he sort of has a good physique but that sums up his good qualities. He changes girlfriends faster that Senna changes outfits and last time I checked that wasn't something that a girl with self-respect would look for in a guy.

* * *

I walk in my math classroom, feeling a little dizzy from Senna's crazy driving skills and I flop in my seat groaning.

I should get a driving license cause then I wouldn't have to pray I make it out alive out of her car. I look around to see if Orihime has arrived, but she's nowhere to be seen. I haven't seen her since the party and I have no idea what happened to her, other than her making the Kurosaki's oven explode, of course. I tried calling her yesterday but she didn't answer. I just hope she's alright.

Oh, never mind, I can hear her girly giggling coming from the hallway so I turn my head around and wait for her to walk in the room. And she does with Ichigo right behind her. She notices me, waves her hand excitedly and the two of them approach my desk with Orihime sitting down in her usual spot next to me.

"Hi, Rukia!" Orihime chirps. "My phone was dead yesterday and I noticed you called when I woke up this morning. Sorry."

She threw an apologetic smile.

"That's okay. I just wanted to make sure you made it home safe." I say with a smile of my own.

"Oh, yeah, Ishida-kun walked me home so I was fine. But Kurosaki-kun's oven isn't really fine. I'm so sorry again, i should pay for a new oven." She says pouting.

"Don't worry, Orihime it's not a problem and you don't have to pay for it. I got it covered." The Strawberry grins at Orihime.

"How about you? I kind of lost you at the party." Orihime turns back to me blushing and then flips her hair over her shoulder, looking at the Strawberry to see if it had any effect on him. He seems to not have noticed that "involuntary" action and he's just looking at me smirking.

Of course, that's right I slept over at his house. Orihime would skin me alive if she knew that. So I just smile some more at her and nod:

"I was fine too; I called a cab to take me home."

With that I turn forward in my seat because Kyourako-sensei enters the classroom, but from the corner of my eye I still see Kurosaki raising an eyebrow at me.

However my attention is shifted towards the second person entering the classroom. I can recognize him easily even though I haven't seen him in a few years.

"Good morning, students." Kyourako-sensei starts talking in his usual rollicking voice. "I'd ask you how your weekend went, but I think it's more important that my weekend was great."

He looks away for a second smiling, obviously recalling how his weekend went.

"Anyways," he turns back to us." We have a new student, he spent the last few years studying in London and now he's joining us here in Karakura High School."

He motions his hand towards Kaien, who turns so he's facing the class and says:

"Hi, my name is Shiba Kaien and I'm your new classmate. Some of you already know me." At that he smiles in my direction. "And for the rest of you, I hope we get along just fine."

I cannot believe he's back. In my high school, and in my math class, and he looks even better than he looked back when we were fifteen. Naturally, he's much manlier now. We were still childish looking at fifteen. To be honest I may still be a little childish looking. God, I hope I don't look the same to him.

Kaien makes his way towards the free desk behind Orihime and stops for second between me and her, smiling at us.

"It's great to see you, girls" He says and then hurries to his seat.

I can see the look of awe on Orihime's face; clearly she noticed how good-looking he's gotten. She quickly shakes it off and grins at him. I realize I should probably do the same or I'll seem terribly rude and I don't want that so I turn and give Kaien a small smile.

Then Kyourako-sensei starts teaching the new lesson and I try to focus on the equations he's writing on the board even though my mind seems to flutter elsewhere.


End file.
